Golden Age Yako
Personality She is fun and upbeat most of the time, and sometimes just wants to have fun. On the job, she's serious and discipline but never afraid of cracking a joke or two. She can't stand being bored and would - preferring to either have fun or be productive. Does her own contracts and finds her own clients and stuff, a private contractor who uses different aliases and faces every time. She's an assassin used to working on her own because she doesn't see others as reliable or trustworthy. She doesn't want to be a stepping stone and wants to make her own career. Prefers to be free to go it alone and not be chained to anyone else. She tries to ensure her personal and works life never get entangled. Backstory Kyuubi Ramanez grew up with some relatives of the Ramanez family in a quiet home in Ireland - swordplay being one of the few things to do to not die of boredom. She tried to find fun in everything she did, even in learning to kill people. It was a pissing contest between some of the family, but they always had a good laugh. She came to WayHaven upon the news of hearing others in her family were there, maybe she could finally have someone reliable to hang with. New faces and names were so annoying to have to keep doing. Then again, they'd have to prove to not be assholes first. If they try to take her work for themselves then they'll be as good as dumped. Resources $80,000 saved up, apartment in suburbs. Can speak French, Italian, Russian, Japanese. Owns Japanese motorcycle, helmet, and license. Equipment/Weaponry Two Masterwork Swords with sheaths, knives, stealth suit (not high tech). Swords: #Katana (1.4kg) made of black steel (75cm long approx.) #Claymore (2.6 kg) made of black steel (approx. 1.4m in length overall) Knives: *2 types of Black steel Wakizashi (one type is 25cm in length, the other is about 45cm in length) *Tanto (approx. 15cm in length) *standard switchblade Stealth armor: no mechanical enhancements but is black in color Specializations Assassination, high-level swordplay/sword mastery, expert in high-level stealth, above average marksmanship though more versed in pistols than other types of guns, acrobatics/athletics (climbing, swimming, running, boxing, dodging) Quirk Kitsune Physiology - Can shift in a nine-tailed fox or regular fox at will. Three subcategories of transformation. Regular Fox Can turn to a regularly sized fox with any appearance at will, so long it is the same size or larger than a fox cub OR same size or smaller than an adult fox. Fox cub is around 100g and 10cm long Adult fox may weight 3 – 11kg (6.5 – 24 pounds). The average head and body length are 18 to 33.75 inches (46 to 86 centimeters), with a tail length of 12 to 21 inches (30.5 to 55 centimeters). Mega Beast (Mega Fox) Can be held for 10 turns before it requires a 30 turn cool down. Requires 2 turns to shift. User with this ability either is or can transform into a giant kitsune (Japanese: fox), a fox-spirit, who usually gain their powers by living long and keep growing stronger as they age: the more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. Mega Fox form has 13KN durability per limb on everywhere other eyes and belly (8KN on belly). Mega fox form is 2 meters high and has a nose to tail of 10m. Claws can swipe them at 12KN strength at 10m/s speed half speed due to double size) Jaws can bite for 15KN strength at 6m/s. Enhanced Sight - better peripheral vision, better field of vision, no clear vision after 1km Enhanced Hearing - Double human hearing capacity in fox form or when having fox ears as human. Can hear well up to a frequency of 25khz. Enhanced Smell/Tracking - a stronger sense of smell in a 50m radius. Can recognize people who's smell she knows well if there are almost no strong smells in the area. Enhanced Speed - can move as fast as 50kmph in fox form Human Transformation - can transform to look like her human form from a fox form. Claws - essentially her fingernails act as claws in human form that can pierce like needles. Sharp like combat knives. Claws can be used to climb up surfaces like walls and also be used in some combat scenarios. Can pierce and cut through the skin easily. Each punch or slice she does would be 8kn. Claws around at length would be each about 12cm long and 10.5cm thick and move at normal speed. Versatility Enhanced Sight - better peripheral vision, better field of vision, no clear vision after 1km Enhanced Hearing - Double human hearing capacity in fox form or when having fox ears as human. Can hear well up to a frequency of 25khz. Can hear very quiet steps in a radius of 10 - 20 meters. Enhanced Smell/Tracking - a stronger sense of smell in a 50m radius, they can track people in a 1knm radius but need a strong sample of other their odor first. Enhanced Speed - can move as fast as 50kmph (same speed as red fox) in both human and fox forms can attack at a 24m/s top speed in fox form Claws - essentially her fingernails act as claws in human form that can pierce like needles. Sharp like combat knives. Claws can be used to climb up surfaces like walls and also be used in some combat scenarios. Can pierce and cut through the skin easily. Each punch or slice she does would be 8kn. Claws around at length would be each about 12cm long and 10.5cm thick and move at 12m/s-15m/s with depending on how retracted or full the claws are. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues